Shaped
by canzie
Summary: Once called "the face behind the mask." Buttercup goes through an experience she would never forget, will it ever end? will it be put to a stop?
1. Chapter 1

**I just wanted to write a quick one shot. To stop writters block. but I don't have writters block. I just wanted to write something.**

**So here it goes! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PPG's or RRB's.**

Buttercup POV:

I was walking home with my clothes ripped, somewhere in the middle of the night, with a cuople of brusies. I still couldn't believe Butch did that.

_FLASHBACK_

_"__Ok, guys. Me and Buttercup are going to my place. Don't come over, if you catch my drift." Butch said winking to the other guys me and Butch was with._

_"Ohhh, ok. we got you dude." One of them said._

_"Come on beautiful." Butch said guesturing to me. We walked over to his motorcycle._

_"Butch, I know what your thinking, and I already told you I'm not ready for that." I told him as I hoped on._

_"Aw, come on. I know you are. Trust me. You'll be just fine." Butch said._

_END_

I turned the corner to see the cafe me, Butch, and the rest of the guys would hang out. It's funny. My real friends like Roxanne told me to be careful around him. Tears filled my eyes. I would find her in the morining to say sorry.

FLASHBACK

_We got to his apartment. He helped me off and led me to His room. I saw him do something at the door that seemed like locking, but I didn't think he did._

_"Make yourself at home." He told me. I sat on his bed, took off my shoes and layed in bed. It had his scent I loved smelling when I hug him._

_"I'll be back." He said going to the bathroom. I decided to see around his room. While I was staring at the pictures of me and him, sometimes the guys, on his wall, I accidentally tripped over his dirty basket._

_"Are you okay?" I heard him say from the bathroom._

_"YEAH! I just tripped on your dirty basket. I'm going to pick up your clothes." I said started gathering up piles of clothes._

_"N-no! It's okay! Just leave it." He said._

_"Ok..." I said. I looked at the clothes from the basket. I saw something black, shiny black. I was reaching for it when I heard butch._

_"DONT touch it!" Butch said startling me._

_"I- I'm sorry."_

_"It's fine." He said picking up What ever I was going to pick up, after I was out of regonizing range._

_End_

'I couldn't beleive I was so stupid to go to his house'. I thought as I spotted my house Down the street. I started limping down the way when a car slowed down next to me.

'Butch?' I thought in fear as I saw the fimiliar car. It was to my relief when I saw it was Nickey, one of the guys from the group of friends.

"Buttercup? Are you ok?" He asked. I started crying.

"I-I guess so. what are you doing with Butch's car?" I asked.

"It's not his car. He uses it because his looks like a peice of crap."

"Oh." I said.

"I'll take you home." He said as I got into the seat.

FLASHBACK

_He got onto the bed with me and started nibbling on my neck. I started giggling._

_"Butch I already told you, haha, I'm not ready."_

_"And I told you, you are." He said on my neck. He took off his shirt and tried taking off mine as he kissed me._

_"Butch stop." I said shoving off him off slightly._

_"No." He said shoving me back down hard._

_"OW! Butch that hurt." I said wincing._

_"Well, your not cooporating." He said trying to take off my shirt again._

_"I already told you, STOP!" I shouted pushing him off._

_"I'm trying to please you!" He shouted at me._

_"NO! your only pleaseing yourself!" She said. "I bet you don't even love me! you only like me for my body." I said starting to leave. He hit me on the back of the head. I fell and clutch my head._

_"GET UP! get up now!" He told me as he pointed a gun at me. that must've been the black thing on the floor, after I knocked over the dirty basket. I slowly got up._

_"Now come over and give your favorite guy a kiss." He said still pointing the gun at me. I slowly walked over to him. He puckered out his lip. I stared at him, thinking what i saw in him all these years. I punched him the mouth and ran, heading for the door. Then I heard a loud BANG! and an intense pain in my leg. _

_"AAAAAHHH!" I fell to the floor._

_"NOW come here, Before I KILL YOU!" He shoued. I tried to get up._

_"I can-" I started whispering._

_"WHAT?" He shouted._

_"I can't get up! you shot my %!#$ leg!" I said. He picked me up and put me on the bed._

_"Don't put any blood on my bed, I'll be right back." He said going to the bathroom. I tried to get up after he was gone. I looked around and under his Clothes, I found a knife._

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He asked. I was so startled I almost dropped the knife. I hid it in my back pocket while turning._

_"I-y-you said n-not to get blood on your bed, s-so I got off." I said thinking of the best excuse I had._

_"Well get back on." he said. I laid on the bed. He took out the bullet and aided it up. I tried my best not to scream. Then he suddenly started being nice._

_"Does that feel better?" He said giving me a warm smile. That's the smile I fell for when I first met him. I could have just spit in his face._

_End_

I stepped out the car in front of my house.

"Thanks for saving me a walk home." She said.

"Y-you know buttercup, if you need anywhere safe to hang. I-I My house is always avaliable." He said suddenly nervous. I could've sworn he was blushing but he moved his face away before I could make sure.

"T-thanks, Nicky." I said. He drove off.

* * *

**OKAY! this was meant to be a one shot but I was...lazy. If I get enough Reviews I'll write the second chapter.**

**THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok, since so many people reviewed, I"m going to continue. Last we saw, buttercup just got home. this chapter is probably going to be really short since this is a continue of an almost finished one shot. THANKS!

* * *

**

I got home, and I rang the door bell. I hoped professor didn't open. I needed one of my understanding sisters, AKA, not blossom. Luckily, Bubbles opened the door. I looked at her with my, _i need someone to talk to thats not judemental_, and she grabbed my under her arm and said,

"Buttercups home! I talking her upstairs to talk about her night!"

We raced up stairs and went into bubbles room. It took me a bit to get used to the very bright light. It wasn't exactly bright but the baby blue wall just bounced it into their eyes.

"ok, just tell me what happened?"

"Ok, so it started at the cafe..."

_FLASHBACK_

_"can you sit up?" He asked nicely._

_"yeah, I'm fine." I hissed._

_"Are..are you mad at me? What did I do?" He said with a smirk._

_"Now, are you ready to cooperate?" He said, putting the gun in his back pocket._

_"I'm not exactly in the mood anymore." I Spat._

_"Oh, don't worry. I still am." He said going for my neck. He kissed it then came to my face and kissed me. I made a face and took out the knife from my back pocket and hit him on the back of his head. I pushed him off as he screamed in pain. I ran for the door again and heard the gun again, and it just skimmed by my head, it was so close my hair lifted with the passing of the bullet. I heard him grunt and i felt pain hit my head. he threw the gun at my head. I fell, and I picked up the gun. I held it at him. He had another knife._

_"Go ahead, shoot it! It won't make a difference. It won't do anything to me!" I didn't know what to do. I just closed my eyes and shot. click . The gun was out and he knew it! He told me to shoot it, because he knew it was out! I turned around for the door. I tried to turn the knob, but it was locked. Before I could react to it, I felt a cold blade at my neck. I decided not to let him know about mine yet. I put it in my front pocket..._

_END FLASHBACK_

"And that's what happened." I finished. (**haha! bubbles got to hear the whole story before you guys. well...i guess thats my fault.)**

"OMG! I always knew butch was a bad boy, but that is ridiculous!" Bubbles said.

"We have to..uh, i dont know! call the police." she suggested.

"No, they would just arrest me for what i did."

"No it'll be fine. you were just defending your self from rape. when was the last time you hit him?"

"The last time he tried to get me in bed."

"See?"

"girls?" they heard blossom say from outside. "Can i come in?"

"No! We are talking about buttercup and butch, and you know how bad you hate the thought of them together." bubbles said.

"And boy was she right." I mummbled.

"It's ok, ima give them a chance." Bubbles ran to the door and opened it to only the way she can see her head only.

"If you give them a chance, then give a chance to understand." Bubbles said.

"Whats going on?..." she questioned. bubbles opened the door to let her in and she shut the door.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Now, C'MON! You piss me off again and im gonna kill you." he said shoving me back to the bed. I honestly thought i was going to die, i certainly didn't want to be raped. Its lose lose situation._

_"Now, you are going to love me, and i'm going to love you." He said, with each word he made slits in my cloths. He starting tearing them apart. Then I heard "HEY! butch open up! You in there?"_

_"HEL-" He punched me to shut me up._

_"Shut up! now come here." He said lifting me to the bathroom. He took out towels and wrapped them around me like ropes, I didn't even know they came this long.. then stuffed them in my mouth until my mouth hurted from opening._

_"Now try screaming for help." he said with an evil grin on his face. I screamed as loud as i could but my throat was unbelievably dry, and if that didn't help, there were so many mini towels in my mouth, all there was heard was a faint scream as if someone was being tortured half cross city. I hopped up and tried to hop twords the door, then he tackled me to the ground._

_"HEY! butch, are you ok? man, open the door!" _

_"I'll be there in a minute!" I tried to scream again, but nothing came out but a scream of a mouse. I was so frustrated. He stuffed me into the closet._

_"Now stay here and be good." He said before closing me in the dark closet. The towels were so tight, i knew i would have bruises if i made it out here alive. I heard the voice and recognized. It was AJ, another one of our friend._

_"dude, what took you so long?"_

_"I had some rats, and i didn't want to open up while they were still around." I couldn't believe i was actually going to die and no one could help me. I started crying and gently bumped my head against the door._

_"what was that?"_

_"uh, more rats."_

_"Then let me help you get rid of them." he shuffled twords the closet. YES! there was nothing butch could do to stop him from saving me!_

_END FLASHBACK_

"What are you talking about? Does butch do this all the time? Why didn't you tell me!_"_ blossom starting raising her voice. bubbles used a pillow to muffle her.

"Calm down. this is the first time." I assured her.

"Well, we have to call the police. And tell professor." she said.

"I guess i would have to tell him sooner or later. And when you guys go with the police, i'm going with someone else... I can trust and be safe." I said.

"Ok, I'll tell the professor, Bubbles call the police, buttercup tell her where was the last place you saw him so they can go pick him up." blossom said heading twords the door.

"ok," I started "Last i left him was at his house in the bedroom..."

_FLASHBACK_

_I was so happy i could cry some more. Then i heard butch say "ok, let me just get the spray." Then i heard a 'click!' behind me. and i fell backwards into a secret door, i hit a cold hard floor and then darkness. By the time I woke up, I was on his bed and no one was in the room but butch._

_"Oh, hey beautiful, your awake. you ok?" He asked._

_"I'm fine." i said. 'where should i cut him..' I thought._

_He came to me. "here, let me make you feel better," he said coming up to me and kissing me. I slit him in the back. I ran away, the i felt a stab in my own back._

_"that's IT! I try to be a good boyfriend but you just wont stop, will you?" he said holding the bloody blade to my neck. I twisted the knife in my hand and stabbed him in the leg._

_"AGGH!" he yelled out. I shot away from the door, and just crashed through the window. H would have to much of a blood loss to chase me. I starting limping home._

_END FLASHING  
_

_

* * *

_**theres that laziness again... wow, a one shot that last three chapters! this would have been one long one shot. i know the next chapter is going to be really short.**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Ok, this is last chapter, and after thinking about how it would go, it shouldn't be too long. thanks for all the reviews guys even if they weren't much. who expects much reviews from a one shot? anyway, here we go. BTW, you know its not much left since there is no more flashback moments.**

* * *

I walked to Nick's house and rang the door bell. He opened the door and asked

"Are you ok? what is it?" he asked with concern in his voice and eyes.

"I just needed a ride from someone I knew wasn't helping butch in anyway." I said.

"Ok, so where we going?" he asked coming out of his house and locking the door.

"Butch's apartment."

"What? I thought you were running from him."

"I am, but we called the police, so my sisters want me there if in case the police have questions."

"ok." he said as we entered his car. We dorve until we reached butch's aprtment. Police were already there and my sisters were there and by what i heard, they were saying I was on my way. Once I got there, they put me behind yellow lines with my other sister.

"So, you sure you were about to be raped, cause he looks like in awful shape himself. are you sure this isn't boyfrend / girlfriend revenge thing?" one of them asked. This was what i was afraid would happen.

"No, I saw her walk out hurt and I took her home my self." Nick said by my side.

"That true madem?"

"Yes! I told him the whole story in his car." I comfirmed.

"ok, bring him out!" He said. They brought out butch in hand cuffs and trying to turn and run. "Let me go!" he was grunting. When he walked by me and looked at me with a glare that could kill small animals. I backed up and nick held me in his arms.

"Don't worry, I'll be back for my revenge." He murrmered so only I could hear. I could only watch as they drove him off...

_**THE END!**_


End file.
